Katniss No More
by Xxdrama.berryxX
Summary: What if Katniss was killed and never won the Hunger Games? This short Hunger Games fan fiction is set as if Cato killed Katniss right after Rue's lullaby (muahahaha!). I wrote this when I was a lot younger... like, 10... so please give me some grace (and a comment or like!)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d24f999ce54f40800732c262ded0e6a0""Here is the place where I love you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="008466171ed434fa14761a51ab1c03a5"I gasp and convulse with sobs. Why Rue? Why a sweet, innocent 12-year-old girl? The only thing left to hold on to is her dying plea: 'You have to win.' "I will," I whisper. "I will." Win. If only to triumph over the Capitol in some small way. Then more. They will pay for forcing their children to slaughter each other for their pleasure. For Rue. For the boy from district 8. Even for Marvel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0919ef800856ad3722569b4a8c65ab49"Slipping the last rue flowers onto Rue's closed eyes, I rise, slowly, and take a last look at her dark, peaceful face. At least there's no more fighting for her. Only rest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02761cde0ced9094dcb0e4edad1840af"For a moment I'm tempted. Death sounds so appealing. And wouldn't it help Peeta win?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3b058660af0e8391247be250ccbc646"No. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em must win, for Rue, and I have a duty to protect Peeta. As much as I can, if I am to win./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24c7eac94c3da14905f116e26a22e173"Why does everything have to be so complicated?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="733d2a1b6c109adffdeedd6bf2bcfeed"Whispering a last goodbye to Rue, I brush away my tears and turn blindly back towards the Cornucopia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d71f357fbaf309edfbb238523df3a073"That was my mistake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ffe1b89cd50b0cc32826141bdaf678f"The second I face the East, a spear comes hurtling out of the woods and embeds itself in my gut with a sickening punch. I double over in shock, the 3-foot wooden shaft still sticking out of my stomach. Through a red haze of pain, I can just make out Cato sneering down at me with a satisfied expression on his face. A powerful wave of agony waves over me again, pounding on my ears, forcing me to vomit blood. As I retch, I hear Cato growl, "Not so high-flying now, eh, Firebird?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry, Rue. I tried- /emI think, and then, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Peeta... /emTwo seconds later, Cato jams his sword into my neck, effectively finishing me off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f076fe40c5f334b9a71b53e140c70b3d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know only dark, dark and cool, peace, yes, in a cloudy, unconscious way... At last. No more fighting. Gale will take care of my mother and Prim. Peeta will win the games. I can/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09375d71aa923c552f87ed7969180646"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"finally/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7b530e169f45c731ed327198d8b690b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"let/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34d1f91fb2e514b8576fab1a75a89a6b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
